my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 14: Mahiro and a Little Adventure
MAHIRO AND A LITTLE ADVENTURE CHAPTER 14 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろと小さな冒険 (Mahiro To Chiisana Bōken) Previously Mahiro's desire to go out in public for various reasons is beginning to overshadow her fear of doing so. And every time that she has gone out in public, she has been dressed as a cute teenage girl, lately with a blouse, a mini-skirt, and her everpresent black tights, without any trouble whatsoever. A while back, Mahiro went out by herself and successfully obtained a Gacha card at the local convenience store. But will she be able to do the same, obtaining more valuable items, and from a farther away location ? This Chapter's Story It's a warm, bright. sunny morning. Mihari has awaken early. Coming down the stairs in her pajamas, she wishes that if only her sister would wake up early. But who is already awake, fully dressed in a pretty shirt, a pleated mini-skirt, and black tights, and already at the breakfast table ? Mahiro !!! " This must be an EMERGENCY ! " , intones Mihari ! Sorta is, explains Mahiro. The convenience store is selling Clear Files (*) today of popular anime girls and characters. The most wanted of them sell out quickly ! " I can't win against my greed ! ", confesses Mahiro, " So I am heading out right now ! " Mahiro going out on her own brings Mihari to tears. She invokes Kiribi (#), and offers to treat Mahiro next time they go out to lunch. Walking out of the store, Mahiro tucks away five clear files into a large purse. She thanks herself for going early, since much of the supply of the most wanted files were already running low. However, she begrudges the fact that the local convenience store was not participating in the promotion, and she had to go to the larger store near the train station, across town. She thought of returning empty handed, but declined to do that lest she disappoint Mihari. At least there were not a lot of people to frighten her ! Time to go ! But returning hits a snag, as Mahiro spots a game store and arcade. Why, it's the one that she used to frequent when in middle school ! So nostalgic ! Looking at the long bank of arcade fighting games, she decides that since she is a girl now, that playing them may not be a good idea. But then she sees the " Girl's Area ", including a " Print Seal Corner " ! And there is even a sign that says that males, without a girl with them, are prohibited ! (+) Can I go in ? Mahiro can hear her heartbeat thundering, as she enters ! Fidgeting, she notices a photo booth machine. Peeking inside, it is a whole 'nother world ! Guess I'll try it out ! Sometime later, the photos are dispensed down a slot at the bottom of the machine. " I'm done ! " Fear now grips her innocent heart, as Mahiro, kneeling on the floor, wonders what the heck she is doing ? Two teenage girls waltz by, and that scares Mahiro, causing her to run for her life ! She returns to the main section of the arcade, but is distracted again. After composing herself, Mahiro decides to play the mainline arcade games after all, like the drum and rhythm games that she sees a boy playing. Mahiro is having the time of her life, until girl's intuition kicks in, and she feels that someone behind is watching her. Someone is ! Mahiro's mind goes into feverish overdrive as she begins to count down all the bad things that could happen to her right now. The person behind me is a male pervert---They prey upon young girls that are gamers---What if he calls me out?---Is he a 'hook-up artist IRL?(~)---Is his hand on my shoulder??? The man gently and tactfully touches Mahiro on her shoulder, and she goes absolutely bananas. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME !!! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT !!!" Mahiro only now turns around to confront her demon. It is a kindly middle aged man with graying hair and a mild disposition. He has on an armband that tells of his vocation--- JUVENILE OFFICER / GUIDANCE OFFICER ( A TRUANCY OFFICER ) " Why are you not in class at school ? What is your name and school class number ? " Mahiro is speechless, and bursts into tears ! ( Mahiro, while in wrenched male mode as a NEET, dropped out of school, and has not been in school in over two years. ) Later that afternoon, Mihari is kneeling on the floor of the living room, and Mahiro has her arms around her and her face buried in Mihari's lap, and is once again crying her little heart out ! Mihari offers words of comfort and solace, " There, there . . . . . the outside world is a really scary place " . . . . . Mihari begins to piece together in her mind what might have taken place. The arcade. A Juvenile officer. A weekday morning. Mahiro's apparent age. Mahiro must of got careless about where they were. Yet Mahiro is getting better and better about going out on her own. What can I do to help ? I've got to think of something. Suddenly, Mihari is distracted in her mental review. Mahiro's large purse is laying on the floor next to her, and it is open with the contents sliding out. One of the items is a photograph. Mahiro picks it up to see . . . . . . . It is a picture of Mahiro made by a vending machine photo booth, and she is made up to look like a cute teenage cat girl . . . . . . . She is saying a soft " Nyaa " ( Meow ). Mihari lets loose with a roar . . . . . . " SOOOOOO CCCCCCUTE !!!!!!! " Chapter Lookback (*) Clear Files Clear plastic sleeves folded over in the shape of a rectangle, that are designed to hold file papers, and have anime girls or other anime characters printed on the outsides of the file sleeve. Left---Anime girls and characters from the anime Amagi Brilliant Park Right---Anime girls, some wearing cat ears, from the anime K-on (#) Kiribi Traditional Japanese practice of casting sparks upon a beloved traveler's back with two flintstones, in order to impart good fortune and to ward off evil spirits, essentially blessing them on their journey. Nowadays, Kiribi is a popular brand of modern cigarette lighters. (+) Print Seal Corner / Girl's Area Pirikura / Print Seal Corner ( Photo Booth ) refers to a machine inside of a curtained booth that takes your picture and makes it into a sheet of picture stickers. For about 200 Yen ( $ 1.79 USD) , it will print out a sheet of sixteen small stickers with your photo on it, with crazy or cute borders or anime images overlaid on the picture. The name is a shortened form of the registered trademark Purinto Kurabu. The term derives from the English word for a printing club. Girl's Area refers to a section of the video arcade wherein only girls are allowed to enter. Single or groups of males are not allowed to enter. Because many video arcades are male dominated, the girl's section is provided to encourage girls to become female gamers, without the competition or intimidation from male gamers. The girl's area also contains games and features that would appeal to girls, such as puzzle or word games instead of male combat or battle games. Also there are booths for having girls take pictures of themselves in privacy, without pressure from their boyfriends or other males. (~) Hook Up Artist Deai Kuriya / Dating Kitchen / Hook Up Artist / " Let's hook up IRL refers to Internet slang about a place where a sketchy male pick up artist would go to for a 'higher encounter' with women or girls that they have met over the Internet, and then meet up In Real Life. The aim of such males is to seduce them and lead them astray. Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Yop / a year ago When he leaves with a mini-skirt on with no doubt wearing one. Yup, goodbye bro hello sister. The Forgotten Goat / a year ago Can't she just say she looks young for her age? Geo Power / a year ago / 5 likes This manga. It's like sugar. You know it's not good for you, but something about it makes you happy and you keep going. Gabriel Ogata / a year ago / 1 like Well, the title is all too perfect for this manga. H A I D O M O / a year ago / 23 likes His soul is too far gone now...girl Press F to pay respects his deceased manhood Is_that_a_cockroach / a year ago / 27 likes *hits self* THIS IS A DUDE! *self hits back* CUTE IS GIRL'S JUSTICE! Mr 5yy / 10 months ago / 3 likes I thought that at first, but he left off being a dude a long time ago. This is a permanent change now. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago Being able to enter the " Girl's only " section of the arcade. Unmitigated proof that you are a girl ! Category:Chapters